A Dalek Winter Wonderland
by Dalek Soralth
Summary: Daleks living in Duluth and snow falls overnight and wreak havoc. What worse could happen? Reviews please!
1. Duluth's Snowy Days

Duluth, Minnesota. It wasn't unnatural for the harbor city to get snow as early as late October. Overnight about a foot of the white fluff fell over the city. It blanketed every house, road, dock, and freighter that happened to be in the area. The sun rose over the frozen lakeshore of Lac Superior. It glinted off the half frozen waves that lapped lazily at the shoreline. The snow created perfect silence since not a lot of people happened to be out on the roads after the first major snowfall. Minnesotans may be nice for the most part, but they aren't idiots.

The sun's light caressed the siding and shingles of a light blue house. It was a Victorian era style house. It sat nestled comfortably between Lac Superior and old Highway 61. Highway 61 runs from the Twin Cities to as far north as Ontario, Canada. Sometimes it was a busy highway. At other times it was silent as death. The sunlight was just beginning to heat up the side of the house as the creatures within it stirred. Not many knew what lived inside the house and the truth behind it, for they only say average every-day humans exit. The truth was, was that they were far from human.

A Dalek stirred grudgingly. She hated being an early riser and had several times attempted to break the habit. Alas, she couldn't though much to her distaste. Beside Soralth lay a young woman who looked to be about twenty. She had mid-back length red hair. It was straight, but this morning a lot of it seemed out of place. Little of her pale skin showed as a dark blue onesie covered her body. It tapered down to her feet where socks appeared, purple and cashmere. Anyone would think that this young woman was fully human had they not noticed dark blue and purple metallic wings folded against her back. This was Echo Powell and she definitely was not from this multi-verse. She was from a different multi-verse. One where giant transforming metal robots ruled. Well, not ruled per say, but they definitely were there.

The hybrid yawned when she felt her lover (Officially wife) stir beside her. "Up already?" Echo murmured without opening her eyes. Much like Soralth Echo hated waking up. Much unlike Soralth, Echo was able to sleep in until sometimes noon or three. This morning though she awoke early. Much too early. "Reluctantly." Something of an annoyed gurgle escaped the octopus-looking creature. Echo chuckled as she felt the love of her life settle on to her chest after the redhead had rolled onto her back. Echo moved an arm across her face not yet ready to face the world. Echo smiled as Soralth nuzzled under her chin before wrapping a set of her longer tentacles around her upper back. "Good sleeping?" The Dalek asked. Echo sighed. "I wish I could say yes. The nightmares keep coming back no matter what I do." Her shoulders slumped.

Echo hadn't exactly had a pleasant childhood. She had been neglected in a locked room, abused, or sent overseas to fight in wars that weren't her own. Soralth gently rubbed her back as much as she could. "It's over now. You can move on from the past." Echo glanced down. "For the most part I don't want to. Not with Melissa gone." Soralth sighed, giving in. Melissa had been a close friend of Echo's during wartime as far as Soralth knew. "Come on, I'll make breakfast. I'm sure the others are as ravenous as I am." The light pink Dalek smiled in an attempt to lift the sullen mood.

Echo yawned. "You go right ahead. I'll wait here." Soralth rolled her eye and started dragging the redhead off the bed. "No," She grunted. "I'm not letting you lay in bed all day. You've got stuff to do." The stubborn hybrid whined, clutching to the still-warm bed. Soralth wrapped a few of her longer tentacles around her ankles and gave a good yank. Echo fell onto the floor with a heavy thud. "Ow!"

"That's what you get for clinging to the bed. Now go on and get cleaned up." Sometimes Soralth felt more so like a mother than a wife. Echo gave a pouting sigh and glared with crossed arms. "Fine." She huffed before going off to the master bath. With that out of the way Soralth walked downstairs on the tips of her tentacles. She could already hear Fall and Rusty's voices coming from the kitchen and figured they had probably made coffee by the smell of things. As Soralth walked in Rusty glanced up. "Tough times?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Soralth replied. "Echo can be so stubborn sometimes. I wonder why she isn't one of us." Both Fall and Rusty laughed. "You callin' Daleks stubborn?" Fall asked with a husky voice. Soralth shrugged. "We can be. Look how long we've made it with the Doctor up our asses every ten years." Rusty chuckled. "True. We figured we should wait until you lovebirds were up before making breakfast. Have you seen Aluerion yet?" Aluerion, or Alli for short, was an albino Dalek with a patch of dark purple gemstones forever bonded to his back. Like Soralth and Fall, he once had a mate. Zar. But that was years previous and whatever happened to Zar, Alli refused to talk about it and rather moped in some dark corner of the house.

Soralth shook her head. "Not recently. Last I saw him was later yesterday." Fall sighed while Rusty looked at him. "I hope he's alright. Poor thing." The dark brown Dalek said. Rusty nodded in agreement. "Well, best get a move on. I promised my stubborn wife bacon when she got down here. It was the only way to drag her out." The pair giggled. Soralth looked at them incredulously from where she now was by the stove. "What?" She asked as she pulled out a pan. "Oh, just the way she treats you. Like you're one of those stuffed animals." Rusty snorted. Of course it was just for fun. Soralth bristled. "Maybe so, but Echo's been through hell and back in a hand basket. She had her childhood stolen away from he-" Soralth glared when she figured out they were just teasing her by the way they were now laughing hysterically.

The pink Dalek glared before getting a pan. "You two wanna repeat that?" She growled. Her tentacle wrapped tightly around the pan, looking like she could kill. Immediately the two males shut up. "Er….no ma'am." Fall replied with an accent just bordering southern. "Good," Soralth said smugly knowing she had the two by their…..well….you know…now. "I wouldn't want to have to hurt you for that. It'd make quite the mess." She stood up again to set the stove on the pan before going to get the bacon out from the fridge.

The two glanced at each other. _Remind me to never piss off the little lady? _Fall told Rusty telepathically. New Age Daleks had the ability to communicate telepathically after bonding with their beloved. Rusty nodded fervently. _Definitely. I never knew Soralth was so scary when angered. No wonder they made her Time Controller. _It was Fall's turn to nod before they returned to their previous activities glancing up every so often to eye Soralth cooking breakfast.


	2. Showers and Cuddles

Many citizens of Duluth might have thought the snow was done with. In fact, it was just a minor break for a few hours starting at sunrise. A winged redhead stood in the shower. The steaming hot water spewed out….well….steam as it met the cooler air around it. Echo's metal wings were not in their normal folded position, but out a bit and slouching downwards. Each little dark blue feather was spread out in an attempt to get some water over it. It was difficult when one didn't have the 14 vertebrae an owl had in their neck to crane around and rub a rough washcloth over their smooth metal.

Echo craned her right wing around the side in an attempt to rub off any dirt that might be on them. The hot water soothed her sore muscles from the previous night's….activities. It didn't help that she fell asleep in an odd position soon after which gave her neck, shoulders, and back aches. She glanced up when a shadow suddenly seemed to have appeared in the shower curtains. Echo's spark pounded in her chest. As stated before Echo was half Transformer. Where a human flesh heart would be there was a pulsing ball of dark blue energy called a spark. The redhead squeaked and shot backwards against the wall, shaking a little in fear.

"Need some help?" The redhead relaxed a bit, still shaken. "Soralth, don't scare me like that. You know I'm terrified that some spirit will jump me in the shower." Soralth's gentle laughter travelled through the curtain, muffled by the smooth fabric. "Echo, you know there's no such thing." Echo bristled. "Are you getting in here and helping me or standing out there trying to change my beliefs?" She growled. An ounce of frustration arose in her voice. Soralth sighed a bit. "Echo," She gently pulled back the curtain to reveal her human form aided by a Shimmer. Her skin was tanner than Echo's pale hue. Her eyes were a deep seeded green with scars zig zagging through them on either side. Long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The humanized Dalek wasn't at all fazed by seeing her wife naked. It had happened a few times before.

Soralth sighed softly. "Look sweetie, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean it the way it sounded." Echo looked up. Water fell over her face, but she paid no attention to it. "I know you are. I guess I get carried away some times." The blonde smiled. "We all do. And given your past I always let it fly by." Soon after this had been spoken Soralth carefully got into the shower. Echo moved aside to give her room as Soralth leaned over with a hand against the wall to help with balance. The last thing either of them wanted was someone falling in the tub. Just the thought of it made the redhead flinch. Soralth turned her head to look at her. Her face, now wet, had changed to worry.

"Everything okay over there?" Soralth asked and Echo turned her gaze to meet her's. "Yeah, just thinking of falling in the tub. Not a pleasant feeling." Soralth chuckled. Their shower was situated in the bathtub with the showerhead right over the faucet. "I totally agree. No fun at all." The blonde said. She blew a half soaked lock of blonde hair from her face when it obstructed her view of her lover. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are without clothes?" Echo's pale cheeks turned a shade of light red. "Maybe?" Soralth chuckled. "Well you are. Even with clothes you are." The red hue on Echo's cheeks grew a deeper shade more so the shade of light red than pink.

"Oh stop it, you're flattering me." Echo giggled. "Shall I go on about how cute you are when you blush?" Soralth chuckled as she squeezed by Echo's left side to step behind, taking the washcloth from her. The tan blonde laughed at how bashful Echo was getting. Soralth knew she wasn't used to getting complimented like this even though they had been together for a few years before their marriage last year. It had been a real tiny wedding since neither side had really any family. Short and sweet Echo had said. Just how she liked things for the most part at least.

Soralth smiled to herself as she ran the wet and soaped up washcloth over Echo's metal wings. She started with the backbone, careful of the intricate wires that were placed here and there. Most of the inner workings of her wife's wings were concealed by interlocking bits of metal armor. Soralth had yet to see her in full on metal, but she was content with seeing her human. Soralth grinned as Echo let out little moans here and there when the right wires were accidentally rubbed or touched. The humanized Dalek remembered Echo explaining that often a Cybertronian's wings (be they plane or door) are hyper sensitive. It can be a luxury sensation when they're touched or the most painful. She kept track of the areas she accidentally or purposefully touched for later…..use.

Meanwhile Echo squirmed a bit. "Soooooooraaaaaalth," She whined. "You're purposefully doing that aren't you?" Soralth chuckled from behind Echo having not noticed her squirming actions. "Maybe. Maybe not." It was fun leaving the element of doubt when one was playing with their partner. It took a good ten minutes to finish cleaning Echo's metal wings. Each and every metal feather. By now the water, previously steaming hot had grown lukewarm. Echo's sore muscles had finally calmed down their aching vanished at Soralth's touch. Said Dalek still stood behind her, reaching over her shoulders when she needed to get to the front. "Better?" Whispered the humanized Dalek in the redhead's slightly pointed ear. Echo nodded. "Much."

"Now that that's done let's go get dressed. The other's will be wondering what happened to us." Soralth said. At the same time Echo giggled. "Oh I'm sure they'll have some idea of what's been happening." The blonde chuckled as Echo bent down to turn the water off. "I wonder how Aluerion's been holding up. I know it was tough on him when Zar decided to go back with Ray." Echo said as a lock of red hair fell in front of her face as she stood up. The pale girl with fiery hair carefully stepped over the side of the tub not wanting to fall out and ruin a perfectly good day.

Before Soralth had gotten into the bathtub she had set her towel, dark green in color, on top of the dark blue towel that Echo often used when it was clean. She picked her's up first, then her wife's. Soralth then handed the towel to Echo who took it from her hand and the two began to dry off. "I'm sure he'll be fine," Soralth reassured. "He's been through worse." Echo sighed heavily her breath pushing the stray lock out of her eyes momentarily. "We've all been through worse." She said. Soralth looked up at her as the towel soaked up the water that wet her skin like sweat. "I know sweetie, but we've moved on from that now. We've made a better life here thanks to you."

The redness that appeared on Echo's cheeks was not from the heat in the room. "Aw, I couldn't have done it alone. Not without you." Soralth laughed and now both of them were blushing big time. They went off to get changed before heading downstairs.


	3. Gossiping and Shipping?

Many citizens of Duluth might have thought the snow was done with. In fact, it was just a minor break for a few hours starting at sunrise. A winged redhead stood in the shower. The steaming hot water spewed out….well….steam as it met the cooler air around it. Echo's metal wings were not in their normal folded position, but out a bit and slouching downwards. Each little dark blue feather was spread out in an attempt to get some water over it. It was difficult when one didn't have the 14 vertebrae an owl had in their neck to crane around and rub a rough washcloth over their smooth metal.

Echo craned her right wing around the side in an attempt to rub off any dirt that might be on them. The hot water soothed her sore muscles from the previous night's….activities. It didn't help that she fell asleep in an odd position soon after which gave her neck, shoulders, and back aches. She glanced up when a shadow suddenly seemed to have appeared in the shower curtains. Echo's spark pounded in her chest. As stated before Echo was half Transformer. Where a human flesh heart would be there was a pulsing ball of dark blue energy called a spark. The redhead squeaked and shot backwards against the wall, shaking a little in fear.

"Need some help?" The redhead relaxed a bit, still shaken. "Soralth, don't scare me like that. You know I'm terrified that some spirit will jump me in the shower." Soralth's gentle laughter travelled through the curtain, muffled by the smooth fabric. "Echo, you know there's no such thing." Echo bristled. "Are you getting in here and helping me or standing out there trying to change my beliefs?" She growled. An ounce of frustration arose in her voice. Soralth sighed a bit. "Echo," She gently pulled back the curtain to reveal her human form aided by a Shimmer. Her skin was tanner than Echo's pale hue. Her eyes were a deep seeded green with scars zig zagging through them on either side. Long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The humanized Dalek wasn't at all fazed by seeing her wife naked. It had happened a few times before.

Soralth sighed softly. "Look sweetie, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean it the way it sounded." Echo looked up. Water fell over her face, but she paid no attention to it. "I know you are. I guess I get carried away some times." The blonde smiled. "We all do. And given your past I always let it fly by." Soon after this had been spoken Soralth carefully got into the shower. Echo moved aside to give her room as Soralth leaned over with a hand against the wall to help with balance. The last thing either of them wanted was someone falling in the tub. Just the thought of it made the redhead flinch. Soralth turned her head to look at her. Her face, now wet, had changed to worry.

"Everything okay over there?" Soralth asked and Echo turned her gaze to meet her's. "Yeah, just thinking of falling in the tub. Not a pleasant feeling." Soralth chuckled. Their shower was situated in the bathtub with the showerhead right over the faucet. "I totally agree. No fun at all." The blonde said. She blew a half soaked lock of blonde hair from her face when it obstructed her view of her lover. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are without clothes?" Echo's pale cheeks turned a shade of light red. "Maybe?" Soralth chuckled. "Well you are. Even with clothes you are." The red hue on Echo's cheeks grew a deeper shade more so the shade of light red than pink.

"Oh stop it, you're flattering me." Echo giggled. "Shall I go on about how cute you are when you blush?" Soralth chuckled as she squeezed by Echo's left side to step behind, taking the washcloth from her. The tan blonde laughed at how bashful Echo was getting. Soralth knew she wasn't used to getting complimented like this even though they had been together for a few years before their marriage last year. It had been a real tiny wedding since neither side had really any family. Short and sweet Echo had said. Just how she liked things for the most part at least.

Soralth smiled to herself as she ran the wet and soaped up washcloth over Echo's metal wings. She started with the backbone, careful of the intricate wires that were placed here and there. Most of the inner workings of her wife's wings were concealed by interlocking bits of metal armor. Soralth had yet to see her in full on metal, but she was content with seeing her human. Soralth grinned as Echo let out little moans here and there when the right wires were accidentally rubbed or touched. The humanized Dalek remembered Echo explaining that often a Cybertronian's wings (be they plane or door) are hyper sensitive. It can be a luxury sensation when they're touched or the most painful. She kept track of the areas she accidentally or purposefully touched for later…..use.

Meanwhile Echo squirmed a bit. "Soooooooraaaaaalth," She whined. "You're purposefully doing that aren't you?" Soralth chuckled from behind Echo having not noticed her squirming actions. "Maybe. Maybe not." It was fun leaving the element of doubt when one was playing with their partner. It took a good ten minutes to finish cleaning Echo's metal wings. Each and every metal feather. By now the water, previously steaming hot had grown lukewarm. Echo's sore muscles had finally calmed down their aching vanished at Soralth's touch. Said Dalek still stood behind her, reaching over her shoulders when she needed to get to the front. "Better?" Whispered the humanized Dalek in the redhead's slightly pointed ear. Echo nodded. "Much."

"Now that that's done let's go get dressed. The other's will be wondering what happened to us." Soralth said. At the same time Echo giggled. "Oh I'm sure they'll have some idea of what's been happening." The blonde chuckled as Echo bent down to turn the water off. "I wonder how Aluerion's been holding up. I know it was tough on him when Zar decided to go back with Ray." Echo said as a lock of red hair fell in front of her face as she stood up. The pale girl with fiery hair carefully stepped over the side of the tub not wanting to fall out and ruin a perfectly good day.

Before Soralth had gotten into the bathtub she had set her towel, dark green in color, on top of the dark blue towel that Echo often used when it was clean. She picked her's up first, then her wife's. Soralth then handed the towel to Echo who took it from her hand and the two began to dry off. "I'm sure he'll be fine," Soralth reassured. "He's been through worse." Echo sighed heavily her breath pushing the stray lock out of her eyes momentarily. "We've all been through worse." She said. Soralth looked up at her as the towel soaked up the water that wet her skin like sweat. "I know sweetie, but we've moved on from that now. We've made a better life here thanks to you."

The redness that appeared on Echo's cheeks was not from the heat in the room. "Aw, I couldn't have done it alone. Not without you." Soralth laughed and now both of them were blushing big time. They went off to get changed before heading downstairs.


	4. Of Harsh Words and Bacon

Whoever said that the sound of sizzling bacon was akin to applause wasn't far from the truth. By now Echo's wings were folded to her back. Her electronic eyes (aka optics) seemed distant as she looked out of the window adjacent to the stove. It was situated above the sink. The lake was a churning snowy mess as the storm made an equal mess of Duluth. The "Gales of November" was certainly a thing to remember. Echo gave a sigh she wasn't quite aware of.  
>Amid a cup of coffee while she sat at the table was Soralth who looked up at the sigh. Worry glazed over her eye a little. Snowy days reminded Echo of Detroit and more painfully, her Autobot friends. She wasn't even sure if they had survived what she felt to be was the final battle of the AutobotDecepticon civil war. The issue was that she had no clue whether the Autobots had won or not. She was sent across dimensions a little before Optimus managed to take down the Lugnut Supremes and Megatron. Echo wasn't even sure if she was the only fatality. The pained look in Echo's eyes wasn't one you're average person would see. The hybrid had gone through hell and back enough to last several lifetimes. Like Soralth, she too had fallen through the Time Vortex unprotected.  
>Soralth pushed herself from the table. Fall and Rusty looked up watching Soralth slip from her chair and walk over to Echo. Soralth draped a few tentacles over the shoulders of her cooking wife. "You're trying to See them, your friends, aren't you?" Echo sighed with a small nod as her shoulders slumped. "But…..I can't. I can't See them." She said shakily obviously distraught by her lack of ability. Desperation and sadness tinged in her voice along with the distraught. A gentle and warm smile appeared across Soralth's face. "Sometimes it takes practice and time to See across the dimensional voids." She was referring to the bit of empty space in-between dimensions. Like the space in-between bubbles.<br>"It took me a while. Only last month was I able to See trans-dimensionally." Even though Soralth lied in order to try and make her wife feel better she was nervous and hoped Echo didn't detect it. Echo didn't look convinced. "How long did it take you?" Soralth could see the intense jealousy suddenly spark to life in Echo's optics. The light pink Dalek knew how sensitive Echo could be and something like this would definitely spark that jealousy. She had to tread carefully and choose her words wisely. Soralth sighed as she settled down onto the kitchen floor and spread herself out looking akin to road kill that they would sometimes see on annual trips up to Two Harbors. The kitchen floor was made of cork and quite warm. That's because it was heated. A nice feature for the sub-zero northern Minnesota winters that could get colder than Alaska.  
>Soralth deflated and flattened herself even more down on the smooth brown floor. She hated when Echo got jealous especially when it was her in the crosshairs. "Like I said, I only just started." Soralth said as she looked down. Echo pulled a piece of bacon off the griddle and flopped it down on the plate with unnecessary force. The Dalek knew it was restrained. "I'm not hungry." Soralth muttered before stealing said slice. She munched on it as she hauled herself upstairs withholding tears. Echo didn't turn to watch nor try to stop her. "Fine," She huffed. "Don't help me keep an eye on my other friends. See how I feel." She called out as she pulled off the other slices and turned off the stove before emptying the grease into an empty tuna can.<br>Fall and Rusty glanced at each other with confused looks. _Da hell was that all about? _The Southern Dalek asked. Rusty shrugged. _I don't know, but I do know we should steer clear of those two for a while. I don't wanna get caught in between the catfight. _They nodded in agreement.  
>Echo sighed heavily. After the pancakes were finished she put the can in the fridge before taking a plate with two pancakes and four slices of bacon and heading upstairs after her wife. "Soralth," She stood on the other side of the locked door to their master bedroom after climbing the stairs. "Can I come in?" All the previous jealousy that had been there had disintegrated. Echo thought back over the past few weeks and realized that Soralth had been the one to break into tears (or start chucking things around the house) quicker than normal. <em>Something's up…..<em> She mused privately.  
>It was a few spark-beats before the door opened. The redhead looked down at her light pink friend and lover. She realized that Soralth's cheeks looked wet and her eye was reddened. Echo's shoulders slumped. "Look Soralth, please listen." Her wings unfolded and drooped behind her. Long feathers folded on the floor, draping next to her legs. "Please understand. They're not better than you, Rusty, or Fall in any way. They've been at war for millennia and I don't even know if they've won that battle." She said, optics meeting eye. Soralth wiped her eye with the back of one of her numerous long tentacles. "The outcome has been worrying me from day one of being in this dimension."<br>"I know, but couldn't you forget about them for a _few _days?" That stung and Echo flinched. "How could I ever forget about the Autobots? Why would you even say such a thing?!" She exclaimed as tears threatened. Soralth stared at the floor, her voice hoarse. "I….I'm sorry Echo. It's just that you always think about them. What about us? What about _me _?" Echo had had enough. With tears no longer threatening but rolling down her cheeks she stormed over to a trap door in the ceiling. Reaching up with the plate of breakfast still in her hand she pulled down the ladder that led to her attic office. Soralth watched with a sinking feeling as the hybrid stormed up the ladder, opened the door and slammed it, not even moving to bring up the ladder first. Well, she did have her hands full.


	5. Apologies and Slaps

Echo only came out at night for the next several days to avoid worsening what was already worse and to avoid Soralth. She hid in her attic office alone day and night. Echo loved escaping up here. It was so nice and peaceful. Not to mention cozy when the fireplace was on. The attic was a rectangular room. The stairs (more like a ladder and trap door) were on one end of the room situated on a shorter end. The opposite wall held a fireplace in front of that was a comfy couch big enough for Echo to sleep on comfortably. Adjacent to the stairs and to the left was a massive bookcase spanning the length of the room. On the opposite end from that was a desk, chair, computer and drawing table all situated up against windows. The chair was often moved from the desk to the drawing table when Echo had the inspiration to.  
>The room itself was a dark blue. Because Echo was only half human she wasn't bothered by the claustrophobia that dark colors often brought on. Echo sighed softly. The air ruffled a bit of her bangs as she stared out the window from her desk. Her eyes were half open, her chin rested in her palm of her hand while her elbow was upright on the table. A cup of coffee still sat steaming nearby, untouched. Echo couldn't sleep despite the tiredness weighing her down. Nightmares took the place of dreams, often reverting back to the argument three days prior. It was either the argument haunting her or dreams of war and loss. Only when she was sent to this universe and met up with Soralth (again) did she realize that the Dalek was the same blonde who had died in her arms.<br>The redhead started nodding off as the sun began its long trek across the sky. The moment her head hit the table she jerked awake nearly spilling her untouched coffee. "Wa…huh? I wasn't sleeping!" She exclaimed tiredly to no one. Echo blinked when the door that led to the ladder knocked. It was a trap door looking thing with the ladder folded up beneath the door. There was a string attached to the ladder. The redhead sighed again and reluctantly headed over after she pushed the chair back to stand. Echo pulled open the door, shocked to see Soralth. "Yeah?" She asked shakily, uncertain as to what the Dalek wanted since Echo had previously blocked her side of the bond. Her words were slurred a bit as if she had been out drinking. The hybrid often got like this whenever she was even the tiniest bit tired. Echo blinked and stumbled back, her reaction to Soralth's presence delayed.  
>Echo looked as if she had seen a ghost. Soralth looked up at her from the slanted ladder with a deeply apologetic expression. "Will…..will you forgive me for snapping at you?" Echo was unaware of a white strip of plastic-covered electronic that had two red lines parallel to each other on a black small screen that Soralth held behind her with one of her longer tentacles. Echo nodded. "I thought you'd never ask."<p>

Three days previous Soralth watched Echo storm off up the ladder. The redhead pulled it up with an angry slam. Tears still streamed down Soralth's sticky cheeks. _Maybe…..Maybe we weren't meant to be. _Doubt filled her like water filled an empty glass. The past few weeks since the honeymoon had been really unsteady. They were newlyweds so maybe it was just the bugs working out or something. Soralth highly doubted it. The light pink Dalek felt as if there was something more to this puzzle. Something she couldn't quite put her tentacle on.  
>Wiping her eye with the back of one of her longer tentacles Soralth dragged herself downstairs. The need for substance was driving her mad like a certain stubborn redhead. Her stomach grumbled and complained with hunger. Soralth tried to pick herself up from the emotional turmoil, but she kept thinking back to it causing more tears. She took a few deep shuddering breaths in an attempt to calm herself down. "Damn emotions," She grumbled. "I don't blame Echo for hiding when she cries." Soralth knew Echo <em>loathed <em>crying around others even if it was just Soralth. She always tried to hide when the rivers started running down her face. A frown came over Soralth's face as she settled into the last step as she had the kitchen floor. Her shoulders slumped. "Oh Echo, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I know you're so sensitive and I wish I could make it up in some way." She uttered to herself. She felt horrible for snapping at Echo. Things haven't exactly been…..normal. All it would take to have the two wives at each other's throats was one wrong word. Or anyone else for that matter. Soralth sighed in defeat as she pondered over the recent past events. Something definitely wasn't right. The female Dalek could scent that there was a hormonal imbalance on Echo's side. Soralth was puzzled by it since it wasn't that time of month yet.  
>Soralth picked herself up, rising to a whopping two feet at the head. Sitting Soralth rested at a comfortable seven inches. She dragged herself back into the kitchen to seek comfort from Fall and Rusty. The scents of back, coffee (freshly made), and pancake still intertwined with the sour scent of anger. It took a deeper breath to pick up the last one since everything else was more powerful. Below all these was the musky scent combined with a hint of lavender that always alerted Soralth to Echo's presence in the room or nearby. It was a comforting scent to the Dalek. Fall and Rusty were still sitting at the table finishing their breakfast. Fall munched on a piece of bacon while his mate gulped down some pancake. There was still a handful of bacon and pancake alike waiting on the counter.<br>Rusty looked up when Soralth made herself known by walking deeper into the room. "We saved some for you two. We figured it was the nice thing to do." Soralth looked up from the stairwell. She hadn't gone that far but Daleks had keen hearing and scenting skills. Fall crunched loudly on the last of his bacon earning a glare from the lighter brown Dalek sitting beside him. "Can you eat more loudly?" Rusty grumbled sarcastically. "Yes." Fall said with a smirk and just to prove his point he took another bite, chewing loudly. Rusty gave a frustrated sigh and flopped his chin and a few of his tentacles onto the table in defeat. As much as he loved Fall, Fall could get rather annoying sometimes. "Damn Southerners." He murmured. Fall glared.  
>"What did you say?"<br>"Nothing." Rusty quickly countered.  
>Fall snorted. "That better be the case."<br>The dark brown Dalek sighed. "Well, whatever the case I'll have you know that you're lucky you came when ya did, doll. Rust Bucket here," He draped one of his three long back tentacles over his mate's shoulders. "Was about to take the last of the bacon." Rusty looked up from the table, turning his head to the side on the hard wood with a glare. "That was you Fall! And you know I hate that nickname!" He exclaimed. Fall chuckled and patted his back. "Why dontcha calm down there son? No need to get all worked up. Bad enough we have two hormonal females in the house we don't need to add a male to that pile." There was a playful smirk on Fall's face as he spoke. Out of the blue there was a rustle and the two were on the ground wrestling. Soralth had to back up in order to avoid being squished by the larger males. Two minutes passed of this before Fall smacked a few tentacles on the floor. "Okay, okay, I yield dammit." Fall was on his back and Rusty on top of him. The lighter Dalek had a smirk. "You sure about that hon?" Fall nodded. "Just get your chubby weight off me before you crush me." Fall's husky Southern accent spoke. Rusty chuckled as he got off. "And that's why I'm dominate." He grinned. Fall rolled his eye. "Shut up. I could kick your ass in any fight." He grumped.  
>Soralth watched the two wrestle. A deep longing and ache for that sort of playful anger pinged in her chest instead of the current venomous anger surging between her and Echo. Rusty looked rather ruffled as he walked over to Soralth's side as he saw her distress. "What's wrong? We heard yelling and a slam." Soralth sighed deeply. She felt her eye sting with the threat of tears. "We….we had an argument." Fall snorted. "We noticed." He grimaced when he earned a slap from Rusty. The southern chocolate colored Dalek squeaked at the same time and backed off. She knew how egotistical Fall could get some days. Rusty always seemed to know how to put him in his place. The rust colored Dalek moved closer to Soralth as she started crying. He wrapped a few long tentacles around his friend. He held Soralth close as she buried her head into chest as she cried. "Shh, it's okay. It'll be alright Soralth." Soralth looked up as tears streamed down her face in little rivers. "How? It doesn't look so fine to me." Rusty smiled with a soft chuckle. "I just know."<p> 


	6. Positive Results

Things only worsened for Soralth over the next day or so. Soon after the comfort session she had with Fall and Rusty she fell ill for several hours. Then as soon as it came, it went. Rusty barely left her side which often made Fall jealous and resentful. Rusty tried to act as the mediator between the two arguing mates. It drained him to be up both day and night and despite the jealousy Fall was worried about him once that anger dissipated. Early one morning Soralth groaned softly as she rolled over onto her side. She felt sick again and loathed it with a passion. Echo could feel her discomfort from her haven in the attic, but she had blocked it out. It became background noise. Laying on her side with her tentacles curled around her belly Soralth sighed. She hated this. Whatever Echo was doing Soralth didn't know because her side of their mental and soul bond was blocked out like a brick wall was surrounding it. The Dalek was so used to having Echo by her side almost 24/7 if not physically then soul-wise.  
>The pink Dalek looked up when the door knocked. Hope fluttered in her heart as she hefted herself up off the bed with some reluctance to leave the comfort and warmth that fleece blankets in the dead of winter brought. Soralth didn't so much as walk over to the door as dragged herself. She didn't feel well enough to walk. She paused at the door before reaching up to twist the door knob to pull open the door. Soralth's hopes were dashed when she saw that it was Rusty not Echo. What shocked her more was when the orange-brown Dalek shoved an unused pregnancy test into her chest. It was still in the box. She stared at the pink and white box before wrapping a tentacle around it, numb.<br>"What's this for?" Soralth's voice sounded rather dead and as numb as she felt. Rusty snorted. "Are you really giving up _that _quick? You were fine up until the honeymoon. After that you two have been rearing for fights." He took a deep breath as he scented the air. "You're hormones are off. Too off for heat cycle." Soralth stared at him before blinking. "What are you suggesting?" Rusty looked right back. "That you might be pregnant. It wouldn't surprise me with that ability of your's." Soralth seemed to deflate a little. "If I take this test will you get some sleep?" Soralth noticed how tired he seemed to be. "Fine," Rusty grumbled. "I got Echo one too." He said with a yawn. Soralth snorted in laughter. "Did you make sure it wasn't one of those that take a sample of blood?" Fall nodded. "Yes, Echo's complained about shots before so I got her the urine one." He said.  
>After Rusty left, Soralth closed the door. She headed over to the bay window and hopped up. Pillows of a dark blue were situated up at an angle against the wall. The window looked out at Lake Superior which was currently covered in fog. Soralth settled herself against one of the pillows. "Could I really be pregnant?" Her voice shook a little as she spoke. It wouldn't be the first time, but that had been <em>years <em>ago. She stared down at the test that seemed to loom in the grip of her tentacle. It almost seemed to star right back up at her and a shiver ran through Soralth's fleshy body. Echo had always dreamed of having young, but she'd always wanted to be the one to carry them. Whether it was human or otherwise the stubborn redhead didn't seem to care.  
>A soft sigh escaped from the scarred light pink Dalek. "Well, now's a good time as any." She muttered to herself. Soralth opened the box reluctantly. Her tentacles trembled a little as she opened it. It took a few fumbling attempts before she finally got it opened and prepped. Soralth took a deep breath and she could feel something bordering excitement rise in her chest as she pricked her finger. Or was it panic? Soralth waited with bated breath. She stared at the screen and slowly yet surely two lines appeared on the black digital screen and it read "16 weeks." Soralth gasped and all but fainted. Her breath caught in her chest and the world spun. She flattened herself out just in case she did pass out. "I…..I can't believe it! This has to be a false positive!" She exclaimed in a high pitch and felt another wave of dizziness. The female looked up when there was another knock on the door. "Y-Yeah?" She asked unsteadily. The door opened and Fall walked in on the tips of his tentacles. "You okay darlin'?" The Southerner felt that there was something emotionally off. "I-I-I'm fine." Soralth laughed nervously. Fall remained unconvinced.<br>The door closed as the dark brown Dalek moved in further and kicked said door. "Don't lie, Darlin'. I know when there's weird stuff a-happenin'." Fall looked around her and spotted the box sitting beside her. Soralth had picked up the test with one of her four hind tentacles to hide it just in case it was Soralth. He chuckled and sat back on his haunches while crossing his front two tentacles over his chest. Positive?" Soralth's eye widened before she sighed. "How did you figure it out?"  
>"I'm not as stupid as I seem." Fall said with a smirk. He scuttled over to her side similar to a centipede's movement. "I never called you that." Soralth felt the world spin again. Fall smiled. "I know."<p>

Echo strode over to close the trap door once Soralth was up and through. She too had a positive test sitting on her desk. "Look Soralth, I'm sorry for the argument. Things have been really…off these past few months." Soralth chuckled lightly in the dimish morning light. The weak winter morning sun streaked through the windows in a faint attempt to light the room. "I know." Soralth said as she settled herself on top the back of the couch. Here she could almost look her wife in the eyes. Echo tilted her head to the side slightly. A worried and confused expression passed over it. "So….you forgive me?" The redheaded hybrid gently picked the Dalek up soon after the question was asked. "Always." Soralth whispered seductively into Echo's ear. A shiver ran through her body. Soralth snuggled into Echo's chest and she looked up. Echo seemed confused by the cheeky grin that flashed over her wife's face. Soralth wrapped a few of her free tentacles around her to steady herself before pulling out her own positive pregnancy test. "I'm pregnant too."  
>Echo's eyes widened to huge orbs. "You too?" Soralth's jaw dropped. "Wait, hold up and back up here. He actually did give you one? I thought he was joking!" The two didn't know what shocked them more. The fact that each other was pregnant, or the fact that they themselves were. This time the dizziness struck Echo and she stumbled. "How can this even work?"<br>"Remember that accident a few years ago? The one where I had to give you some of my blood?" Echo nodded shakily. "How can I not forget? Damn idiot ran me over." She walked over to the ouch and plopped down. She figured if the world closed in it was better to be on the couch than standing. "I think it transfered more than just blood." Echo raised an eyebrow. "You mean DNA? So I have the powers you do?" Soralth nodded and Echo all but squealed. "We've got all of eternity to be together then!" She paused in her fangirling. "What about ultrasounds?" And there she went, shattering expectations again. Soralth chuckled at the sudden change of thought. "We got it covered. Fall got one of those in-home ones." Echo breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Primus. That'd be awkward if these young turned out to be anything but human." Soralth nodded. "Got that right. How's about we go to the bedroom and get some rest? You look like you need it."


	7. Phone Calls

Two more days passed without incident. Soralth yawned as she reclined in the downstairs living. Echo was in the kitchen cooking up dinner. It was Christmas Eve. While everyone else was running around like chickens with their heads cut off to do last minute shopping this family happened to be relaxing. Echo had done all her shopping a few months previous. Soralth had just finished her's the previous day while Fall and Rusty had taken the previous week off to get theirs done. Soralth smiled to herself as she sat in front of the fireplace which popped and cracked just like any other fireplace. Behind Soralth in a corner sat a large real pine tree. It was all decorated up for the season as was the rest of the house. There wasn't a corner that didn't have lights or something hanging up. Christmas music, instrumental, played softly from some speakers. Echo looked up when the phone rang.  
>"Soralth, can you get that?" Neither Dalek nor human hybrid was expecting a call at this time of night so it took them by surprise. Fall and Rusty were upstairs so it couldn't possibly be them.<br>"Sure!" Soralth called from leather armchair similar to the ones they had in their bedroom. She reluctantly got up and left the comforting warmth of the crackling fire (and her tea) and went to grab the phone off its stand.  
>"This is Soralth." The light pink Dalek spoke. "Hey Sora, it's Aluerion." Soralth smiled. "Long time no see. Thought you were hangin' out in the Boundary Waters or something." There came a chuckle from the other end of the line. "I was. Then Zar found me and offered to take me in. I'm just calling to let you and Echo know that I'll be living with Ray from now on. I'll visit once every so often, but you know what it's like to have a mate. How close you get that even a small distance between you hurts." Echo knew that it wasn't polite to eavesdrop in any form, but curiosity got the best of her. It wasn't long before Soralth sensed her listening in and gave a hardly audible sigh.<br>_You really shouldn't listen in. It's rude. _  
><em>*Sigh* I know, but I couldn't help wondering. Curiosity kills as they say. <em>  
><em>Actually, I think you're the only one who says that. The entire saying is "Curiosity kills the cat."<em>  
>From the kitchen Echo rolled her eyes.<br>/i Whatever. /i  
>"Um, Soralth? You still there?" Aluerion's puzzled voice came from across the grapevine. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. A certain redhead was listening in." Soralth said with a pointed glare to the kitchen. Echo, who had been watching her wife, instantly turned away looking innocent. "I wasn't listening in!" She called from her cooking spot. Soralth snorted sarcastically. "Pfft, yeah right!" She called back while covering the receiver. She picked up her tentacle clear off it. "Sorry again, Echo's being annoying."<br>"I am not!"  
>Aluerion laughed. A faint "Who are you talking to?" Came from the other end. It sounded like a male's voice. "Soralth. I thought it best to let them know I'm staying with you." Aluerion said while holding the phone a little ways away. What Soralth couldn't see was Zar nodding then moving off.<br>"So, anything new?" Aluerion asked, shifting as he brought the phone closer.  
>"Echo and I are pregnant."<br>A smile. "Congratulations."  
>Soralth chuckled. "Should've seen us. We were at each other's throats right before we found out. It's all thanks to Rusty we didn't tear apart."<br>"Yeah, I understand that. It can be horomone crazy over here sometimes. Makes me miss being with you four. Not as many bodies trying to move about in one small house. Well, smallish." Soralth nodded understandably. She'd been in that position many a time. Most of the broodmares (back when she was one) were kept all in one place. Sometimes fights could happen in a blink of an eye over nothing or the smallest thing.  
>"Anything new on your end of the spectrum?" Soralth ask as she took a sip of tea after settling back down into the comfy chair while staring into the hypnotizing fire.<br>"Other than moving not really. Zar's expecting, but that's no surprise to me." Soralth raised an eyebrow. Well, she would if she had any. "Oh? I assume you're the father?"  
>"Yup. Damn proud too. It's our first litter." Soralth laughed. "I always assumed you had carrier genes."<br>"I do, it's just that this time apparently the Fates didn't choose me."  
>Soralth smiled. "I see. Well, I better get going. It seems that Echo's done cooking." In fact Echo was staring over her shoulder in a rather creepy fashion all wide eyed and grinned evily. Soralth rolled her eye. "Echo seems to be trying to creep me out. It'll take more than a weird smile to do that." Soralth spoke into the phone. Aluerion laughed on the other end. "Alright then, I'll take to you later. Maybe we can get together for New Year's."<br>Soralth nodded. "That'd be nice. Alright, goodbye.

...

Soralth walked over to the kitchen to return the phone to its base. Echo glanced down at her from the stove. "Aluerion?" Soralth nodded. "Yeah. He just called to let us know that he's going to live with Zar at Ray's." Snow was falling outside adding to the cozy Christmas atmosphere. Even though it was dark out Soralth could faintly see the falling snow. Soralth glanced up towards the stairs when she heard movement. A light brown and dark brown set of Daleks were loping down the stairs. Fall scuttled along while Rusty walked along on his tentacles.  
>"What was that? We heard the phone ring." Fall's deeply Southern drawl drifted from mid-stair. Soralth nodded even though it would be invisible to him. "Yeah, it was Aluerion." Rusty smiled just as they came into view. "How's the albino doing?" Soratlh blinked at the nickname. She, like Echo, always thought it was deragitory to call him that. "He's doing good. Zar's pregnant. He called to let us know that he moved in with Ray." Fall nodded. "Understandable. It's lonely when you're far from the love of your life." Rusty said. Fall moved closer to Rusty who draped one of his longer tentacles over his shoulders. While Soralth was an upright "New Age", Rusty was more flat and thus sometimes dragged along even though now he was walking. He was sort of upright, but more of the flat Daleks that dominate the universe. "New Age" and "New Skaro" are more of a recent evolution caused by some scientist or another. Soralth was one of the first, if not <em>the <em>first upright Daleks of this universe.  
>Fall smiled. "Good on him. Wish we'd have a few of our own." He snuggled his head against Rusty's side. Rusty rolled his eye. "Be patient. All will come in good time." Fall sighed. "I know darlin'. It's just that with Soralth and Echo expectin' young'uns I feel left out. Excluded." Rusty snuggled right back, pulling him in close as they reached the final step. "Don't worry hon, you'll never be left out if I have my way." A small smile spread across the Southerner's face. "I know, but I mean with other beings." He glanced sideways at Soralth and Echo. Soralth had taken up helping Echo cook and she didn't mind. It gave her a chance to spend time with her wife.<br>Rusty sighed softly. "I wish I could fix that, Fall, but I know you and Echo both suffer from that." Fall shook himself out as a shiver ran through his form. "She does?" Rusty nodded. The two travelled over to the fireplace. They didn't part just to recline in comfortable chairs. Rusty walked over and grabbed a soft fleece fluffy blanket and carried it over. He had actually picked up two. One to put underneath them and one to put over. Echo happened to look up. "Uh, guys? I wouldn't snuggle up to the fire just yet. Dinner's almost done." It was almost six-thirty at night. Fall sighed, his shoulders deflating. "Alright. Guess we'll have to wait then." Rusty said as Fall went to fold up the blankets and set them aside. An air of disapointment flowed all around the Southern Dalek with enough strength to blow Echo off her feet from the kitchen.  
>Rusty glanced at Fall as they headed into the kitchen. His eye softened when he saw how slouched his shoulders were. "Hey," Rusty said softly. "Don't give in just yet. We can always do cuddling after dinner. Presents won't be until tomorrow." Fall looked up from where he was staring at the floor as they walked over to the medium sized oak table in the next room over. "I know darlin', but I was kind of hopin' that we'd be able to do it now." Rusty smiled. He walked over to the head of the table and pulled out the chair for him. "The night isn't over yet. Just have patient. All will come in due time." Fall climbed onto the chair. The table was at the right height for a Dalek of any kind. He didn't reply as Rusty pushed him in then went onto his own chair to the left.<br>There were four chairs, two on each of the long side. It was situated up against yet another window. The window was actually sliding doors leading out to the deck. It was oddly situated on the north side with no view of the road nor the lake. That was because it was still in the kitchen and facing the lake was a sitting/living room which was rather spacious and like most of the other rooms, had a fireplace. Dinner was already laid out in the middle of the table with places set for the four of them. At one time they had chairs on the two ends for Zar and Aluerion (or whomever clamed them which often happened to be Echo). Since those two were now gone they had put the chairs downstairs at the little bar they had built in.  
>No grace or table prayer was said as most of them didn't believe in a god or some sort of creator spirit. Well, Echo believed in Primus but that was a whole different spectrum of deity. Tonight happened to be burgers. Not exactly the traditional Christmas Eve dinner, but Echo didn't care. She liked to be "out of the oridinary" sometimes. The burgers sat perfectly placed in the middle, enough for two each. Buns sat to the right while ketchup and tomatoes sat to the left. On the other side of the buns were letuce and pickles. Echo wasn't a big fan, but Fall certainly was so she had gotten them mostly just for him. Food was reached for and burgers made. Not before long they were all eating.<br>Silence filled the room. It wasn't one of those awkward silences, but a companionable one. It was sometimes filled with the crackling of the fire. Fall swallowed after taking a bite. "Thanks for the pickles." He said while looking at Echo. Echo grinned with a tilt of her head to the left a little. "Hey, no prob. I know you like pickles and it wasn't any trouble in getting them yesterday. I was out and about anyway so I figured that I should get them for you." Fall gave a little grin as he dug further into his burger. The rest of the evening passed without consquence and soon dinner was done.  
>Echo pushed herself from the table. "Oof, am I full." Rusty chuckled. "You and me both." Fall turned a bit in his chair as he took a final bite. Suddenly the room was filled with a loud and rather rude burp. All three heads turned at the same time to look quite in shock at Soralth who had just finished it. She looked up innocently at all the faces. Fall and Rusty both had their jaws dropped wide open. Echo, sitting beside her, facepalmed. "What?" She asked innocently. "Y-Y-Your burp. It was louder than a diesel's engine!" Fall exclaimed. Rusty turned to him. "How would you know what a human diesel truck sounded like?" Fall's shocked expression turned to one of sheepishness. "I've invaded London once or twice." He spoke in a small voice.<br>Echo perked up. "You've been to _London _?! As in _the _London? The capital of the British Empire?" Fall nodded. "I'd rather not talk about it." He said in a small voice. He was one of the large battilion of Daleks that had been summoned from the the Genesis Ark. Fall shrunk in his seat. Rusty wrapped a lengthy tentacle around his back. "I've always dreamt of going. One of my dreams because you always hear about it on the news. Being invaded by some alien race or the Master takes over." She said seemingly oblivious to Fall looking like he was on the verge of a panic attack as Echo bantered about London.  
>Soralth finally nudged Echo with the tip of her tentacle. "Echo, shut up." She said in a "don't mess with Texas" voice. Echo froze right in her worded tracks. She looked down. "What?" The light pink Dalek pointed towards Fall who was beginning to shake. The redhead's wings slumped. "Fall, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to reignite old memories. I know how that goes. I invaded Russia in the dead of winter and half of us froze to death the first night." She said. Fall didn't reply and Rusty helped him off the chair with a pointed glare in Echo's direction. Echo shrunk a fraction. Rusty helped Fall over to the fireplace where the two disappeared underneath the fleece blankets.<p> 


	8. Christmas Morning

Echo yawned as she woke stirring in her bed. The sheets and slew of blankets on top rustled as the young redhead moved. Echo was definitely reluctant to resign to the morning light currently streaming in through the window situated above her bed. Typically there was a curtain draped across this window, but they must have forgotten to return it to its place in last night's frenzy. Echo rolled onto her back with her left arm draped over her eyes. Even though it was Christmas she was reluctant to give in not only to the winter morning light, but her consciousness which seemed bent on bringing her mind out of a blissful sleep.  
>Soralth had already woken up about an hour or two ago and had waited patiently for Echo to do the same. The light pink Dalek with leathery skin and scarred eye chuckled as she watched the love of her life wake from a peaceful sleep. "Morning there." She grinned almost laughing at the current state of Echo's long red hair. It seemed to be everywhere today. "Morning." Echo croaked back. She was definitely <em> not <em> a morning person. Never was and never will be. "What time is it?"  
>"About eleven. I woke up about nine. I dunno if Fall and Rusty are up. I haven't gone down to look."<br>Echo nodded. The hybrid of human and Cybertronian yawned widely, both sets of pearly whites pearly white. Soralth currently lay on the other side of the bed up against the wall of pillows that bordered where the bed met wood. It was an odd shaped bed. The daybed was a large circle rather than the normal square. Originally the mattress came in two pieces, but Echo had sewn them together so that they wouldn't move apart. The pillows along the edge were dark green in color and the wood deep brown. It was situated in a corner opposite to the stairs with a large window that looked out onto the back yard and ultimately Lake Superior.  
>Soralth stretched out a few of her tentacles and as Echo yawned so did she. Yawns are contagious after all. Echo chuckled a little. "Copy cat." Soralth rolled her eye. "Don't you know? Yawns are a contagious disease." They both laughed at that. "Well, we should probably go and check on Fall and Rusty. See if they're up for opening presents." Echo nodded as she pushed back the covers. Her hair fell over her face as she sat up on the edge of the bed after scooting herself over to the side. The two slept snuggled in the middle most nights and others they were completely splayed out. Soralth soon followed suit (minus the hair) and got up. Echo pushed the stray locks out of her face and hooked them safely behind her left ear with her left hand.<br>The two traveresed the span of the bedroom to the door. Echo gripped the door knob and twisted it, pulling inward as she did so. The door opened up to the hallway outside. Echo let Soralth go first so she could close the door behind her. "I hate mornings." Soralth complained. "I think the bulk of us do. It's a human trait to not want to wake up. It's like we're half bear." Echo agreed. Soralth laughed. "What I wouldn't give to be able to hibernate." The two chuckled as Echo nodded. "Yeah, that would be really nice. Especially in the cold months like Janurary." Typically Janurary was the coldest winter month anywhere in Minnesota. It could get down to thirty below with a windchil of minus forty.  
>"Sadly though our biology doesn't work like that." Soralth said as they headed downstairs. The two walked on in companionable silence. Echo glanced over towards the living room. Presents had been placed under the tree a week previous. The fire that had previously been crackling and alive was now just a pile of simmering embers red hot and glowing. In front of the fire lay Fall and Rusty. Their tentacles were entangled as iff they had done some "intense snuggling" during the night. Echo chuckled as she crossed her arms. "Glad I didn't walk in on <em>that <em>." She said and Soralth nodded beside her. Standing on the tips of her longest tentacles Soralth came up to about Echo's waist. Echo stood about five-foot-three which would mean Soralth (standing) was about three feet tall at the head.  
>Soralth chuckled. "Looks like those two had an interesting night."<br>"I'd say. Should we wake them?" Echo jumped as Rusty's head poked out from between the green and purple fleece blanket. The green was on the bottom and the purple was draped over them. "We already are awake." Echo took a step back. "Did we stirr you?" She tilted her head to the side as a worried expression overcame her face. Rusty shook his head. "Thankfully no. Fall fell back asleep, but I woke up maybe half an hour ago?" The light brown Dalek turned his head to over his shoulder the opposite way from where Echo and Soralth were standing.  
>"It's hard to tell when you can't tell time. I think it was half an hour ago." Mused the male Dalek. He glanced down when the blob underneath the blanket stirred. Soralth could see the blanket move. "Well, good morning there." Rusty said cheerily. Fall's half opened eye glared up at him. "Shut up. Mornin's are never good." He grumbled. The coffee-brown Dalek was just as bad as Echo sometimes when it came to waking up. Rusty chuckled a little and shook his head.<br>Soralth smirked. "Sounds like Echo on a good day." Echo elbowed her gently. "Oi! I take that as offensive!" The redhead exclaimed. Soralth laughed. "You know I love you." Echo gently picked her up with her arms. She was a little on the heavy side, but Echo wasn't so far along that she couldn't pick up things. "You know in a month I won't be able to do this." Soralth snuggled into her wife's chest. The light pink Dalek draped a few of her side tentacles over Echo's shoulders. She could feel the smooth and slightly chilly metal feathers and wings attatched to Echo's back. They were so smooth and usually quite shiny in the sun. Quite like the falling snow outside.  
>"Well, I know that technically we don't celebrate Christmas, but Happy Christmas!" Soralth said as she twisted her head around a little to look at the other two. "Same to you." Even though they weren't of the same religion as the holiday it was nice to give and recieve gifts. Echo yawned widely.<br>"Why don't we go and have breakfast first? I'm ravenous." Fall laughed. "You would say that. You're carrin' four anyway." Echo froze. "I-I am?" Fall tilted his head to the side. "Yeah, haven't you guys done the ultrasound yet?" Both Soralth and Echo shook their heads at the same time. "Um, no." Fall's expression suddenly turned meek. "Oh. I just thought you did. He shrunk against Rusty who draped a few tentacles across his back. "If we haven't done an ultrasound, then how do you know?" Soralth asked as Echo sat down in the nearby armchair. "Long story short I can sense when others are pregnant and how many they're having." Fall said. He pointed a long-ish tentacle at Echo.  
>"You're having four," He spoke then moved his tentacle to point down at Soralth. "You're having five or six. I can't tell. Sometimes their energies get intermixed so badly that I can't decipher between energy sources." Echo perked up not at all phased by the fact that she was carrying four. "You can see energy?"<br>"Sorta. I just...sense it. Oh, and by the way Echo, you're carrying Dalek pups. I'll warn you that your body might see them as a threat and try to abort them. I don't think it'll happen, but just in case it does. They're not of the same biology, but thanks to DNA altering if a species not Dalek and Dalek have offspring together, the outcome will always be Dalek. Our DNA is dominate no matter what." Echo nodded a little uncertainly. "It makes sense since your kind is all about "universe domination" and all that jazz." Said the redhead. Soralth seemed to be stuck staring down at Echo belly. "Four huh? You're looking good for quadruplets."  
>A deep red blush flushed across Echo's cheeks. She looked down at Fall who was stretching much in the same way as a cat would. "Can you tell how far along I am?" Fall tilted his head to his left and blinked. "Oh, I'd say maybe three, four months? Not long at all by Dalek standards. You'll be pregnant for about a year and a half if not two." Echo grimaced. "How could you stand that Soralth? Being pregnant for two years?" Soralth shrugged. "I did. Time flies by when you're carrying."<br>Echo snuggled Soralth in her arms. "That's the best gift I ever could've been given. I've been wanting kids for years now no matter what race they'd be." Soralth grinned. "I know. You keep dreaming about it." Echo blushed again. "Oh, hey Soralth?" Soralth turned around in Echo's arms. "Yeah Fall? You're carrying five." Echo and Soralth's eyes both widened to huge orbs. "WHAT?"


	9. New Year's

Snow was falling yet again in Duluth, Minnesota. It seemed to fall often and frequent, but in the past week from Christmas morning there had been a dry spell. Even some rare warm days that melted all if not most of the snow. The residents definitely appreciated this. It was tough to have to shovel out every road and every side walk every day it snowed. It was later in the day and the sun had finally set as it set quite early this far north. Two lone people walked along the shoreline of Lake Superior. They were down near the famous lift bridge in the area smartly dubbed "Canal Park." Normally it was bustling with people. It seemed that the cold had chased everyone indoors. That was not true for these two lovers.  
>The two lovers were all bundled up and both in human disguise. One was not entirely human. Rather she was half human and half Cybertronian. She was not from this era though and thus kept her Shimmer on her wrist so she wouldn't cause a mass panic among her fellow Duluthians. (Not sure if that's the right term, but whatever.) That was the last thing she wanted. Holding her hand next to her was a blonde. She had striking green eyes. Two scars zig-zagged through them. They both were all bundled up against the cold. These two were a married couple even though they shared no common last name. These were Echo and Soralth. Echo had dropped her last name when she came to this dimension in an attempt to forget her horrible past.<br>So far it hadn't worked yet. Echo still had nightmares and the occasional flashback of the life previous to this. Well, she hadn't _actually _died. In the universe that Echo is from there's this object called the AllSpark. It's a vessel of pure energy. There's also this race of sentient robots from the completely metallic world called Cybertron. These Cybertronians have been at war for millenia, possibly eons. No one quite knows how long. It's an all out civil war against the old order of the caste system previously in place. The final battle took place in downtown Detroit and needless to say the Decepticons were defeated, but at great costs. The Allspark had previouslly been despersed across Earth and a group of bots and human alike had attempted, and suceeded to draw it all together. Prowl had died and soon after the energy of the AllSpark encircled Echo and to her friends she vanished. In reality Echo had travelled in between universes. Through the Void and the Vortex, the AllSpark guiding her to where she was needed. To where she could make a new life for herself.  
>Echo had. When she found Soralth in her back yard heavily injured she knew. Echo knew that she would heal in this..."regeneration" not to kill. Echo wanted to make amends for the lives she took while living in Detroit and being forced to fight wars that weren't her's. Secret wars at that. The redheaded hybrid sighed heavily as she turned her head heavenward as they walked. The snow was such a mesmorizing thing for her. Soralth looked over, her blonde hair falling halfway over her face. "You okay?" Echo didn't move her gaze from the falling snow. "Just thinking." She said softly. Soralth hummed softly. "You have that expression on your face again." She muttered.<br>Echo turned her head slightly to the side (still keeping it upwards) to glance at her. "Whatcha mean?" Sometimes Soralth confused Echo as much as she confused herself. There were mysteries about her wife Echo still didn't know. She never wanted to push Soralth as much as she had, what was it, a month ago or something? "You're going distant again. It happens whenever you think about them." Echo sighed.  
>"I can't help it. I didn't choose to leave my friends. I don't want to argue about this again." Echo's shoulders slumped. Soralth's eyes softened. "I know, I'm sorry." She moved closer to drape her arm over her shoulder. Echo looked down and noticed something odd. "Hey, what's that?" There was an odd slab of something black off in the distance. From what Echo could see as she zoomed her vision in was that it was made of a black material that soaked up any sunlight (or other light at this time of evening this late in winter) that hit it. Like a perfect black mass akin to a black hole. Soralth looked up and over at her wife.<br>"What is it?" Echo shook her head. "I've no clue. It looks too perfect to be nature-made." She said was they headed off in that direction. Fall and Rusty were hanging out at home probably either snuggling, sleeping, or watching some TV before the big ball drop in New York at midnight. Echo and Soralth decided to go out for a walk in Canal Park despite the frigid temperatures and the falling snow. Echo was starting to get ansty so Soralth decided to go out walking with her. It wasn't like Echo to want to go for a walk. Normally she was the kind who would rather stay inside where it's warm. Soralth chuckled mentally a bit. _Pregnancy definitely changes some people. For better or worse it's up to them. _  
>The two finally came upon the black rectuangular object sitting upright down on the shorelin. Waves slapped up against it. Echo tilted her head to the side as she walked around the object. She made an attempt to avoid the frigid waves since she didn't exactly want to get hypothermia. "What is it?" Soralth asked again assuming by the way Echo was tilting her head that she was running internal scans on the object. Echo shook her head, her red hair thrashing to and fro as she did. "I've no clue. It doesn't show up on anything except visual. Even on thermal it's just as cold as the rest of the area around it." Soralth blinked. This object seemed familiar...She gasped. "Echo! Have you ever seen 2001: A Space Odessy?" Echo gave her wife a quizical look and shook her head. "Um...No?" Soralth returned her gaze to the black slab. "It looks exactly like the monolith. Either that story wasn't entirely fiction, or some nerd went and built a replica. Still, I wouldn't touch it if I were..." Soralth facepalmed as Echo did just that.<br>Echo placed the flat of her palm against the black object. "It's...smooth. Like metal but oddly warm." She said as the object started to hum. Soralth ran to Echo's side as the object's humming got louder and almost overwhelming. Suddenly a black gooey tar-like substance attatched itself to Echo's hand. "Echo!" Soralth screamed over the now high-pitched whine. Echo cried out, reaching for Soralth who took her hand and the two were pulled into the object. And then eternal blackness took over both of their visions.


	10. Strange Places

Echo groaned as she started coming to. The first thing she was aware of other than the current darkness shrouding her vision was a pounding pain in the front of her head. The hybrid of Cybertronian and human let out a low moan before rolling over onto her right side with eyes still kept closed. Echo definitely wasn't a riser of any kind be it from passing out or waking up from a long night's sleep. If she had her way she'd stick to sleeping or just being out cold in general like she previously was.

Reluctantly Echo eventually gave in and slowly blinked open her eyes. The headache was still there and fully annoying. She half expected to be blinded by some foreign sun (or suns). The world they ended up on was a world shrouded in darkness. The only light here came from a distant binary star system along with the thousands other infant suns. This planet happened to be right at the edge of a star nursery. A nebula. What other light was here was fulled by the flora and fauna who called this place home. Who had evolved here in perpetual night. Echo gasped at the brilliant biolumensece of the world they were on. Everything was either a soft purplish pink, green, or blue. Sometimes in between. The grass below them glowed when it came into contact. Something though...seemed different. The world around her was obvious, but this seemed internal. Echo was aware of a rider visible range than she normally had.

Echo shifted this vision over to where Soralth lay after a bit of searching. This vision blurred once more as Soralth hustled over and then cleared up. This was when she realized what had changed when she shifted a little in the grass. Ecerything was so much more bigger than what she was used to. Echo was still completely out of it. That was until she felt a sharp pain hit the side of her face from the impact of skin on skin. She reached up what she thought was her hand to rub the painful spot. "C'mon Echo, snap out of it!" Soralth knew what had happened but refused to be the bearer of bad news. This was probably something best Echo found out for herself rather than she tell her. If that made any sense.

"You didn't have to slap me." Echo whined as she stared at Soralth. "Yes I did and you'll thank me later." Echo had the hunch that Soralth wasn't telling her something. Echo stumbled up to a sitting position as her vision blurred with dizziness still not yet noticing what had been altered. "Where are we?" She asked as she looked about them. "I think I recognize this place. Delta 10. It's a deep-space Dalek colony with a single use of breeding." Echo gulped nervously. The former hybrid knew full well of the intense hatred between Daleks and humanity and had witnessed it when she first met Soralth and later on Fall and Rusty. Soralth had nearly tried to rip her head off while Echo tried to help heal her despite the numerous explanations. The once redhead happened to look down at herself and gasped. In front of her were two tentacles. Much like the ones Daleks had. Echo craned her head around to glance behind her and her eye widened and jaw dropped. She _had _changed. Into a Dalek.

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing dear?" Her voice was full of utter disbelief. Normally beings were born the race they were and that was that. They couldn't change it. But somehow she had. Soralth nodded slowly. "Yes." She spoke. "It's that black obelisk thing I'm pretty sure what altered you. I warned you to not touch it." Echo grumbled and rolled her eye. She was a mottled dark blue hue now. Her eye was purple. For whatever reason her eye color had also changed from it's previous blue. Like Soralth and the others she had three front side tentacles, three back side, three back and two front. "So that black lookin' thing that changed me also brought us here?" Soralth nodded. "And unless we go looking for the compound 'round these parts that Fall spoke of we'll never get home."  
>"Well this is just peachy keen..."<br>...

It took them maybe two hours of searching before they found the compound Soralth spoke of. It was the longest two hours of Soralth's life thus far. Echo kept complaining about this that and the other thing she found difficult about her new body. That and there was an absolutely endless stream of questions. Soralth felt her patient wearing quite thin. The light pink female kept having to refrain herself from snapping at her chosen mate. She knew that Echo wasn't born Dalek, but the former hybrid seemed to have an endless supply of those questions.

"So what's it like walking on these tentacles?"  
>"I wouldn't know since they're not mine."<br>"Oh." Echo seemed to fall into a bit of silence. Soralth almost gave a sigh of relief. And then...

"Soralth, what about the pups I'm carrying? Wouldn't they be effected too?" Soralth paused to turn and look at her. She blinked her single dark green eye. "I'm...not sure. I shouldn't think so since your pups were already Dalek to begin with. The reason why they _are _Dalek is because there's theorizes out there stating that the Dalek gene is always and forever dominate so if a Dalek and non-Dalek were to breed, the result would still be Dalek." Echo nodded with a soft hum as Soralth mused over this while scratching at a spot behind her head with one of her back three tentacles. Echo snorted and her wife looked up with an innocent expression.

"What?"  
>"You look like a dog when you do that." Echo replied in a loving voice that had a mixture of laughter in it. Her voice was a tad on the husky side but still retained that feminine alto range. Not quite high pitched and not quite low. Echo's voice didn't have the roughness that a typical husk would have, but it had the deep tone with a certain ring. Soralth rolled her eye.<br>"And you don't?" Soralth asked amused. Her voice was the complete opposite. It didn't contain the average Dalek grate which made it somewhat more human. It was silvery and a little higher than Echo's. Echo blinked. "I wouldn't know since technically I'm not a Dalek and I was recently turned a Dalek."

"Well, now you are a Dalek and can find out for yourself." Now it was Echo's turn to roll her eye.

"No shit, really?" She said sarcastically and Soralth grumbled softly to herself. She looked around them and there, a short distance away, was the compound. It gleamed a harsh silver that reflected what little light there was. It was maybe the size of a large shopping store like Target or Walmart. Not quite the size of a high school but larger than a middle school. It was designed to withstand whatever nature could throw at it on this harsh, unwelcoming world.

Soralth stood once more after having settled a little while back and glanced upwards towards the heavens. "We should get moving. Fall said that there were some nasty critters here." Echo blinked in a dumbfounded way. "Fall? How does he tie into this?" Soralth turned her gaze downwards with a small smile. "This is where he grew up. His childhood with Nasha."  
>"Nasha?" Another blink. "Fall's surrogate mother." Echo nodded. "Oh yeah, her. I've always wanted to meet her." The smile remained. "You might just get to." The two headed off again, Soralth walking and Echo finding it easier to just drag herself along. A set of eight eyes with two on the left and two on the right watched them from the shadows.<p> 


	11. Wibbly-Wobbly-Time-Wimey

**Wibbly-Wobbly-Timey-Wimey **

Inside the compound was just as harsh as the exterior was. It was an unwelcoming sterile silvery metal across most if not all the surfaces. The door creaked ominously as Soralth opened it. Dust danced up from the floor as they moved across it which caused Echo to flinch in her newfound sensitivity when some of it landed on her body.  
>"And I thought dust was gross enough human." She muttered and Soralth chuckled.<br>"I guess we're just more sensitive than most creatures." She replied laughing as Echo made an attempt at removing the foreign particles from her smooth leathery skin by shaking the offended tentacle which caused Echo to sneeze even more thanks to her newfound allergies. The loud noise reverberated off sterile walls.  
>"Great job Echo, now everyone will know we're here." Soralth muttered sarcastically and Echo coughed awkwardly.<br>"Um, Soralth? There's no one here to hear us." She said after a quick nervous glance around them. The whole place was dim and shadowy lit only by an emergency golden hue from the lights above. Whoever had lived here left in quite the rush. "Oh. Fall said this place has been here for years. In use too." Echo gave a small hum.  
>"Something doesn't feel right. There's a nervous energy in the air." The blue mottled female muttered. Sorlath's head shot up at the sound of faint skittering. She huddled close to Echo. "Contrary to your previous belief I do believe we aren't alone." Echo allowed herself a smirk. "Oh, look. I'm right for once." Soralth almost wanted to slap her right then and there, but she refrained herself knowing how sensitive Echo was emotionally.<br>"I don't mean that in the good company. C'mon, let's get a move on before we're someone's next meal." Nervousness also fluttered in Sorlath's words. Echo nodded before flinching. She froze. Echo had just felt an odd….movement almost squirming in her lower abdomen where she was carrying her pups. Soralth glanced over her shoulder at Echo when she sensed her discomfort. Soralth had taken the lead and paused.  
>"You alright back there?"<br>Echo nodded. "Don't worry about me sweetie. Just having some odd sensations back here, that's all." Echo's eye winded a bit when she felt it again and she bent down in the funniest way to stare at her slightly swollen back end. The top of her head rested against the dusty floor and the blue mottled tried to withhold further sneezing. The sensation she had just experienced had truly been an odd one. It felt like a squirming in her abdomen, as if there were worms living down there instead of live Dalek pups.  
>Soralth laughed at her wife. As stated previous Echo was pretty much on her head at this point. The rest of her body was hunched over or bent to compensate for the odd pose.<br>"Echo, there's an easier way to stare at your underside than that." There was a laugh hidden in Sorlath's silvery voice that was almost British. Soralth had none of the typical Dalek grate. Echo had obtained some of that accent from being around Echo so much. She raised her head to gaze at Soralth. The skittering from the edges of their vision were momentarily forgotten along with the fact that they were on a foreign world.  
>While their gazes were held Soralth moved closer until they could intertwine their two front tentacles together. Soralth wrapped her's around Echo's as she went in for a quick kiss. It was only for a handful of heartbeats, but to Echo it was eternity. And eternity ended too soon as the kiss was broken by Soralth moving backwards a bit. Echo took in a deep breath. She let the stale air flow past her scent glands. The faint hint of lavender was easy to detect along with the mingling musks of Soralth and herself. The mottled blue female let herself bathe in this favorite smell for a few short seconds before something sharp and distinguishing destroyed it. Echo shot back to reality. The putrid reek was still there, but it was faint and lingering. Echo flinched at the foul scent. It reeked of death and killing…or the other way around.<br>Soralth glanced at Echo after doing a quick glance around them to make sure they were roughly still alone. "What is it?" Worry trimmed her voice.  
>"There's a nasty smell here. I think it's coming from somewhere behind us." Soralth took in a deep breath of her own and also picked up on the bitter scent. "We should get a move on. Anything could be lurking in these shadows." Echo nodded.<br>"Without my blasters I'm feeling pretty defenseless." Soralth chuckled.  
>"No worries. I could take someone's head off with these tentacles and I'm not afraid to. I'll make sure to protect you."<br>"And that's why I married you." Echo smirked and pecked a quick kiss on her wife's cheek. Soralth pouted.  
>"I thought it was my good looks and personality."<br>"The answer is D, all of the above." Echo giggled as they headed off into the dimly lit corridor. The same set of four eyes followed them warily from behind.


	12. New and Old Aquantinces

**New and Old Acquaintances **

Echo was almost sure there was some being still living here. Why else would the shadows flinch back at the soft golden hue of the emergency lighting overhead? It'd be completely useless to leave them on since they would be wasting precious energy sources whatever they might be. The dark blue mottled female walked unsteadily next to Soralth. Walking on these tentacles was like walking on stilts to the former human which caused her to be rather unsteady. Soralth chuckled and Echo fought the urge to glare and/or slap. Scent.  
>"What?"<br>"It's funny how much you stumble. You're borderline cute." Soralth giggled. Echo grumbled to herself.  
>"I'm not cute dammit, I'm sexy. Besides, these tentacles are like walking on stilts."<br>Soralth gave a laughing snort. "Stilts, eh?" She suddenly and gently slammed into her wife's side which caused her to completely fall over in a flurry of tentacles. A puff of dust flared up around her which immediately caused Echo to start sneezing. Soralth started laughing. She fell over onto her side from all the laughter. Echo glared once her sneezing ceased. The blue female sighed heavily. "C'mon, let's go." She said and after Soralth stopped laughing got up and the two started off again.  
>Soralth looked down and suddenly noticed two Dalek-like tracks that definitely weren't there's. They weren't casings, but the actual creatures. The pink female froze.<br>"We're not alone." She said as nervousness tinged her voice. Echo blinked.  
>"The putrid scent?"<br>Soralth shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea. These tracks are definitely Dalek, but that scent isn't it. These are recently made too."  
>The two Dalek females had no idea the four-eyes-in-the-darkness had previously made those marks along with his mate. Nor that said creature had travelled past some corpse to mask his <em>true <em>scent. The musky smell of a Dalek. He wanted, no, needed to know if these two were sent by the Emperor or if they were merely just travelers who had somehow stumbled across his humble abode. The blue female scuttled closer to the pink.  
>"Do ya think whatever lives here knows we're here?" There was a nervousness in Blue's voice. Pink wrapped a long tentacle around Blue's shoulders.<br>"I don't doubt that they do. Let's just hope they're friendly." Pink said and Blue nodded.  
>Echo jumped when there was a sudden bright light and small explosion in front of her. Four Eyes shuffled back into the darkness warily watching. Echo and Soralth both blinked as a blinding white light filled the shadowy corridor. The light faded and Fall and Rusty appeared where it previously had been. Echo's jaw dropped as Fall and Rusty looked around. Fall didn't seem too happy to say the least.<br>"Fall? Rusty? What are you guys doing here?" Echo sounded astonished to see them.  
>"Well, to put it simply you disappeared and we came looking." Rusty said with a casual shrug and Echo blinked.<br>"But how? We don't have that kind of tech."  
>Rusty chuckled. "Yes we do. Our Dalek casings provide immediate transportation."<br>"You mean teleportation?"  
>Rusty nodded. "I guess so." Echo glanced over as Fall shivered.<br>"You alright over there?" Fall shrugged.  
>"I could be worse. I'm just not happy about returning here. There's good and bad memories having been made here darlin'." Echo nodded. She felt completely the same way about Detroit. Modern and future. Echo glanced up when the soft pitter-patter of rain on the metal roof started. "Glad we got inside when we did." Soralth nodded in agreement. "Otherwise we'd be soaking wet."<br>Echo glanced up at the two casings that had appeared before them housing Fall and Rusty. "Ya know, you don't need those now. You were only using them for transport right?" Rusty opened his neck casing. "Possibly, but we'll remain in them for now. You never know what could be here." All the while the two talked Fall remained in a silent, almost brooding state. So many thoughts and memories alike raced through his mind upon returning to his childhood home.  
>Soralth looked up. "Okay Fall, you're obviously going through something right now. You don't need to hide it." Fall sighed heavily, even the sigh sounded like he had deflated. "Soralth, you'd have the same issues too if you re-visited your birthplace." Soralth flinched.<br>"Yes, perhaps I would because I was the Emperor's daughter shunned from the family for no apparent reason, except that I was smaller from the rest and I've been trying to prove myself ever since." The pink Dalek snapped, eye narrowed. Refusing to open his casing Fall stared down at his tentacles and didn't reply.  
>Rusty sighed. "Soralth, don't go too harsh on him." Soralth bristled. "<em> Harsh? You think I'm harsh! I'd show you harsh if I had the heart to actually hurt him!<em>" She exclaimed. Echo tried to ignore all the hard words and moved closer to her wife, trying to calm her down from her worked-up state. "Soralth, please, calm down. Stress isn't good for the little ones." Echo said quietly, terrified that she'd snap at her again like a few days/months previous. Soralth sighed heavily, her shoulders hunching over.  
>"Look Fall, I'm sorry. So much stuff has happened in the past few months it's overwhelming and I'm struggling to keep up with life." Fall remained silent. It would be nearly impossible for anyone to tell, but by the way his eyestalk kept twitching he was staring ahead. Something was behind them. Or rather, someone.<br>A pair of four red eyes was once more staring out from the shadows. The creature's body was hard to distinguish from the shadows around him. Once he stepped into the light though, it was obvious just what he was. A Dalek. Or Kaled rather in this form. The Kaled stepped into the light from above, blinking his four eyes at them. "Who are you?"


End file.
